Bendross II
Bendross can also refer to the Planet Bendross Group Name: '''The Bendross II colonization Mission '''Created by: Gene Ambacher, Jay P Hailey and Garry Stahl Appearance: Gene's 1990s Bendross RPG, 2016 Starbase-600 Game Number of Members: 15,000 colonists and crew on the Bendross II as well as support crew Nature of Members: Colonists and starship crew chosen to be the best of the best of the 2060s Organization: Corporate and paramilitary. Game Role: To take the PCs to the Bendross System. World Role: To take the colonists to the target system and strand them there, facilitating the colonization of the system. They never got there. Relative Influence: On Earth, little. Another corporate boondoggle. Public or Secret? Public Publicly Stated Goal: To create a prosperous and profitable colony in the target system. Relative Wealth: Compared to other colonization missions, above average - Arthur Bendross was shooting the works. Group advantages: The best equipment money could buy and the best people who could be filtered through the selection system Special Abilities: Cyberpunks, their view of what is and isn't culturally appropriate is slightly different than the usual 24th century Earth person's. Group disadvantages: Dead. Special disadvantages: Yup, Dead. Area of Operation: ''' expanding in Sol orbit. '''Headquarters Location: None Public Face: Intrepid colonizers and explorers of a strange new BAM! 'Notable Members: ' *'Arthur Bendross' - megalomaniac multi-billionaire financier who funded the colonization as a monument to himself. Not on the ship. Arthur Bendross did not blow a second rate fortune on this project. He blew a first rate fortune. He had plans to leave with Bendross Five. His fortune dissipated to the stars he planed to join it as King. Death, and/or Destruction denied him his chosen legacy. *'Anthony Bendross' - Grandson of Arthur and competent administrator. *'Reginald Armstrong' - Tall quiet expression of strength and control. Likely the best Ship driver that Arthur Bendross got. History of the Organization 2070 - The Bendross II Launches. As it leaves Earth's gravity shadow it detonates. Neo-Luddites claim to have destroyed it. Fate of the Organization They died before really getting started. The Bendross II was blown up. The Bendross ships were about par for First Diaspora efforts, fifty percent. *Bendross I -- Made the trip and sabotaged at the destination *'Bendross II' -- Destroyed leaving Earth by Neo-Luddites. *Bendross III -- Successful mission, completed Bendross I as well. *Bendross IV -- Lost in a swirly thing, ended up at Oz 300 years later. *Bendross V -- Never launched, destroyed in the AI War. 'Ship details:' *'Ship Name:' Bendross II *'Brief description of ship:' A spine with cylindrical modules attached - and a warp drive section tacked on the back. *'Fleet role:' Colonizer *'Age:' 12 years old when refit as a low warp colonizer. *'Built:' 2061 *'Length:' 317 meters *'Distinguishing Marks (Odd paint job, repair scars etc.)' The Bendross IV was a heavily altered normal space tug. It also had the Bendross Corporate Logo painted all over it. This normal Space tug then had a warp drive stage built onto the back. *'Equipment Quirks and Problems:' The Bendross IV was a five-of-a-kind conversion. All were prototypes. *'Equipment Advantages:' When completed the Bendross IV had the most advanced impulse drives and warp drives of her day, and could outrun most of the ships in the Earth system, including military ships. *'Shuttles, number, any odd ones?:' The Bendross IV had large numbers of cargo shuttles, landing tugs and excursion crafts. *'Primary Power:' The Bendross IV used a first generation revised matter/anti-matter reactor. It ran for the required time and was little used there after. *'Secondary Power:' The Bendross IV used a robust array of fusion reactors for all operating power. *'Primary Weapons:' The Bendross IV mounted a powerful Laser cannon on the nose to clear obstacles in her path. *'Secondary Weapons:' The Bendross IV mounted two missile launchers with a small variety of conventional and nuclear missiles *'Service History:' The Bendross II was one of a number of sub-light freighters designed to support colonization and exploitation of the Solar system. The economic ruin of the third world war destroyed the finances and will to pursue such activities. This lead to the giant normal space freighters being docked, sold very cheaply and exploited poorly for the ongoing war on Earth. When news of the invention of Warp Drive and first contact broke, there was no real plan or organized concept of how to use this new technology and new ideas. There was a general feeling that Earth was on the verge of destruction. This lead to a sort of frantic land rush feeling. The ship known as Bendross II was sold to speculators seeking to exploit the land rush away from Earth. Then the ship along with four others of similar construction was bought by the Bendross Corporation. Four of them were fitted out as colonizers. The fifth was never finished as the AI War interrupted further construction. Bendross II was aimed at the same target as Bendross I. 'Enterprise-D Scale' Crew: 10,000 Mostly in cryogenic hibernation. 12 - 24 people awake on watch. On a scale of 1 - 1000 where 1000 is The Enterprise-D *''Science capacity'' - 100 *''Crew Comfort'' - 100 *''Duration'' - 4000 *''Medical facilities'' - 100 *''Tactical maneuvering'' - 10 *''Strategic Speed'' - 3 *''Defense'' - 3 *''Offense'' - 3 *''Versatility'' - 50 *''Internal Security'' - 10 Category:Ships Category:Far Sector Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek